Reincarnation
by CrazedPerfection
Summary: If Dracula cheated death once, he can do it again! This time there are a few catches, but Dracula uses them to his advantage in order to rekindle his long lost relationship with Van Helsing. VHD
1. Dracula

Reincarnation

If Dracula cheated death once, he can do it again! This time there are a few catches, but Dracula uses them to his advantage in order to rekindle his long lost relationship with Van Helsing. VH/D

If there was one thing Van Helsing didn't need to be right now, it was depressed. But that didn't stop his subconscious from making him miserable, mourning over the loss of Anna like it had done for the past three weeks.

There was a distinct lack of monstrous creatures terrorizing the world lately, and Van Helsing was taking the break to properly get over Anna. He'd never thought he could love. He didn't think he'd ever have time for it. His life had always been so hectic, and was always shrouded in darkness. He didn't know himself, and he'd always stopped himself from getting committed for that reason. What if he had a family somewhere?

But after his time in Transylvania, that idea had flown out of the window. He'd found out who he was there. He was Gabriel. Left hand of God. Sent to Earth as punishment for…something…

Some days he wondered if he should have let Dracula refresh his memory. At the time he thought it had been a bad idea, but now…

He felt so empty. He had no family, no past, and no real future. And he'd killed the only person he'd ever loved – or had he? Maybe he'd loved someone else as Gabriel. He didn't know.

Van Helsing scowled in annoyance. These depressed, brooding phases didn't get anything done, and never helped him. He stood up and began pacing. He was in a small, dimly lit room in a hotel in Rome, waiting for a call from the Order. The room had a single bed in one corner, a few candles and a chair.

'_After all I've done for the world…you'd think I could at least get some half decent accommodation' _Van Helsing thought, still pacing.

"You'll wear a hole in the carpet if you keep doing that." Van Helsing stopped dead, eyes widening. He knew that voice all too well but…it couldn't be…but again, the cocky Romanian accent chilled him to the centre of his being. "That's better." Van Helsing turned slowly around, dreading what he would see.

Standing right behind him, with a smirk on his face, was Dracula. He was hovering an inch or two above the floor, and looked semi-transparent.

"What…how?" gasped Van Helsing, backing away. Dracula laughed, sending another chill down Van Helsing's spine.

"Honestly Gabriel, I've come back to life before now. Do you really think I wouldn't do it again?" his smirk deepened, and there was amusement dancing in his eyes. "You definitely joined the wrong side, my friend. Would God reincarnate you _twice_?" Van Helsing scowled.

"You haven't been reincarnated. You're a spirit." Dracula raised a brow.

"Perceptive aren't you?" he floated towards Van Helsing. "True, but not for long. I had to come to Earth as a spirit for a while before I could take a physical form again. The only draw back…is that I will have to live as a human." Van Helsing frowned, backing away even further.

"You won't be a vampire?"

"For a time. After a year, I will become a vampire once more. If I can survive the year, that is. That is the test I have to complete. You are part of that test. You must know of my existence in this world." Van Helsing suddenly smirked.

"The Devil must not like you so much any more, if he made that part of the deal. Because as soon as you take physical form, I'll kill you."

"But could you kill a human?" Van Helsing's smirk faltered. "You are a monster killer, Gabriel. Could you murder me as a human? Take my life whilst I am not a monster?" Van Helsing opened his mouth to speak, but found there were no words, and averted his eyes. No, he couldn't kill Dracula as a human. It would be against everything he believed in. it would be just like when he killed Anna…and he didn't think he could go through that again… "This is what I thought." Dracula said, smirking. "Tell me Gabriel…do you want to know what you did to deserve this punishment?" Van Helsing frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Do you want to know what made God so angry at you, that he turned you away, sent you to Earth with no memory of your life? I have been so looking forward to telling you this story." Van Helsing's eyes narrowed. Again, he was hit with the feeling that some things were best left forgotten.

He was spared from answering when the door to his room swung open, and nearly hit him.

"Oh sorry!" Carl said, panting. Van Helsing frowned at the friar.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's the Order. They have a new assignment for you." Dracula made an amused noise.

"Assignment? What are you, a school child?" Van Helsing glared at him, but Carl looked confused.

"What are you glaring at?" Van Helsing turned back around, equally confused.

"I'm glaring at Dracula!" he said, pointing. Carl blinked, staring at the place Van Helsing was pointing to.

"Um…are you feeling ok?"

"Of course I am!"

"Van Helsing…there's nothing there…"

"He can't see me. No one can, except you." Dracula said, sounding even more amused. Van Helsing sighed.

"Don't worry Carl…what assignment?"

* * *

It gets better guys...this is just the first chapter ; review? 


	2. Dorian Gray

Reincarnation

If Dracula cheated death once, he can do it again! This time there are a few catches, but Dracula uses them to his advantage in order to rekindle his long lost relationship with Van Helsing. VH/D

Van Helsing followed after Carl, as he darted past rows of gadgets, talking quickly.

"You have to go to London. There is a man called Dorian Gray there. Here, read this." He quickly shoved a book into Van Helsing's hands.

"He has his own book?"

"No, it's just what we know on him…" Van Helsing opened the book and started reading. Dracula, who had (to Van Helsing's displeasure) followed them to the Order, started reading over Van Helsing's shoulder. The hunter shivered as Dracula's spirit form passed though his back and left him feeling cold.

_'As Basil Hallward artfully put the finishing touches on his full-length portrait of an extraordinarily beautiful young man, Lord Henry Wotton paid him a call. Lord Henry much admired the painting and desired to meet the subject. The artist objected, knowing the poisonous influence of which Lord Henry was capable; young Dorian Gray was his ideal of purity and had inspired Basil to the most expressive art of his life. _

_Just then, in walked Dorian Gray.__ Against Hallward's wishes, the two met, and Dorian was immediately taken by Lord Henry's fascinating words, presence and wittiness. Henry flattered Dorian with his comments on the virtues of beauty, the charms of youth, and expressed his sadness at the thought that such youth should fade into the ugliness of age. This caused Dorian to plummet into melancholy. _

_Seeing his portrait for the first time, Dorian gasped at his own beauty. He lamented that the picture would mock him his entire life; age would indeed steal his color and grace: "I know, now, that when one loses one's good looks, whatever they may be, one loses everything ... Lord Henry Wotton is perfectly right. Youth is the only thing worth having. When I find that I am growing old, I shall kill myself." Then he wished instead that the picture might grow old while he remained forever young: "I would give everything. I would give my soul for that!" Alarmed by these passions in the young man, Hallward attempted to destroy the painting, but Dorian stopped him and had it taken home that very evening…' _

Van Helsing sighed, getting bored. He closed the book.  
"Carl, I'm not interested. Just tell me why Gray is such a threat." Carl looked affronted.  
"Just keep reading! It very interesting."  
"Open the book I'm reading!" Dracula hissed. Van Helsing sighed, and began reading again.

_'Dorian met and fell madly in love with Sibyl Vane, a beautiful and talented actress who was portraying Juliet in a cheap theatrical troupe. But the night Dorian invited Lord Henry and Basil Hallward to meet his new love, her performance was lifeless. She was hissed and booed by even the uneducated audience. Afterward, she joyfully explained to the disappointed Dorian that her love for her "Prince Charming," - as she knew him - had transformed her from a mere actress into a real woman. Dorian coldly shunned her, admitting that his love for her had been killed, and vowed that he would see her no more. _

_On returning home, he was surprised to notice that the face in his painting had changed. A touch of cruelty now lined the mouth. His wish that the painting might be seared with suffering and guilt while his own face was left untarnished, had been granted!' _

Van Helsing skipped on a bit, earning him an annoyed curse from Dracula.

_'Now Dorian forgot his good resolutions.__ If fate would deal unjustly with him, he, in turn, determined to give himself up to a life of pleasure and let the portrait bear the burden of his corrupting soul. Eternal youth, wild joys, infinite passion would be his.' _

"Ok, so he's an immortal that's full of himself. Nothing I haven't come across before…in Transylvania." He added in a whisper that only Dracula could hear.  
"I am going to hit you for that when I become human."  
"No no no, this _is _different. You see unlike Dracula and his brides, Gray can only be killed by his painting being destroyed. You can't kill him with your bare hands, and his painting is kept under lock and key. He won't just hand it over to you."  
"So how do I get it?" Carl opened his mouth, shut it again, and blinked.  
"I don't know." Van Helsing sighed, looking tired.

"Ah well. I have been missing London. Haven't been there since my first run in with Mr Hyde."

"You'll be ok. You always are." Carl said, trying to be reassuring. "You leave first thing tomorrow. Until then, I suggest you get as much rest as possible."

0o0o0

The rooms that Order had for their workers were far more decorative than those in the hotel Van Helsing had been staying at. Right reds and golds adorned the walls, and there was a large four poster bed in one corner. The room, of course, had a lot of bibles, crucifix's, and holy water in it.

"It's times like this I am glad not to be a vampire." Dracula said disdainfully.

"You're welcome to go at any time. Please." Van Helsing added. Dracula turned back towards him, one brow raised.

"Do you not want to know your past?"

"Not this again." Van Helsing groaned. He lay down on the bed and turned away from Dracula. Dracula smirked.

"Would it interest you to know…" he said, in a deadly whisper, "That we were lovers in the past?"

Review?


	3. Denying The Past

Reincarnation

If Dracula cheated death once, he can do it again! This time there are a few catches, but Dracula uses them to his advantage in order to rekindle his long lost relationship with Van Helsing. VH/D

Van Helsing sprang off the bed and gaped at Dracula like he was crazy.

"What! You're insane! There's no way…"

"Be quiet!" Dracula snapped. "We were. As soon as I get my physical body back, I'll show you. I will be able to awaken your memories. For now, you'll have to do with my own memories."

"Don't bother." Van Helsing snapped. "I won't believe you. I murdered you in the past. I cut off your finger. And in Transylvania, you tried time and time again to kill me." Dracula smirked.

"You did not murder me, per say. You killed me, yes. But only because you had no choice. I may I remind you that as a vampire, I felt no emotion? Nothing. I did not care about the past, as I could not feel anything for you. I still don't. I am a spirit. That is why I am staying with you. I am curious to find out, once I have feelings, if I still love you. "

"This is madness!" Van Helsing cried, holding his head. "I love Anna! You had three wives!"

"You point being?"

"Neither of us is attracted to men!"

"Maybe you are repressing it." Van Helsing glowered at him.

"I hate you. I could _never _have loved you." Dracula chuckled.

"And yet you did. You initiated our little affair. You said I was the most beautiful creature you had ever seen. Coming from an angel, that meant quite a bit." Dracula smirked at the confused and fearful look on Van Helsing's face. "It was at a party in my Castle. The Halloween masquerade ball, as it were. I had just toasted my engagement to a young woman called Karrisa Melin. I didn't love her. It was a monetary arrangement. I wanted her money. She wanted my power." Dracula shrugged. "After the toast I retreated to my room. I saw no point in boring myself any more with the ball. When I stood on the balcony of my room, everything turned a bright white. And then I saw you." Van Helsing was keeping strangely quiet. He was listening with a terrified look on his face, desperately trying to remember himself. "When the light disappeared, you looked at me…and I remember feeling so exposed. Like I was being looked at for the first time." Dracula paused, and laughed. "It is good that I don't yet have feelings. Telling you this would probably be very embarrassing." Van Helsing looked away. He still didn't believe this. All the hate he still harboured for Dracula still filled him. It was madness to think of him ever taking an interest in the demon. He had caused so much pain. But then again, in the time Dracula was talking about, he hadn't caused that pain yet.

"As I was saying. You started walking towards me and I was frozen to the spot. You asked me if I knew who you were. I said no. Instead of answering, you kissed me…"

"STOP!" Dracula raised a brow at Van Helsing's outburst. "Stop right there! I don't want to hear this!" the door to the room opened once again, going right through Dracula. Carl walked in, looking around.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked.

"N,no one. Please, go away Carl." Carl frowned, but left. When the door closed again, Van Helsing sighed. He looked at Dracula with apprehension. "I refuse to believe you."

"I will show you once I get my body back."

"It still makes no sense. Why did I….if what you say is true…why did I fall for you? What happened? Why did I have to kill you?" Dracula rolled his eyes.

"Well I _was _telling you but you started shouting." Van Helsing rubbed his eyes, sighing.

"There's no use in you telling me. I won't believe it anyway."

"When I get my body back…"

"Yes yes you keep saying that! But _how!_"

"I'll be able to unlock your memories. But you have to let me. I'm the only one who can. That is how your _god _made it. He sent you here to Rome because he had a life fighting evil mapped out for you. And as I was evil, he knew you would never let me do what was necessary to unlock your memories."

"Which is what?" Dracula smirked.

"You'll see." Van Helsing sighed.

"When will you get your body back?"

"I'm not sure."

"Wonderful…you think I can protect you if you suddenly appear infront of the armed guard who are taking me to England!"

"Oh you're going to _protect _me now are you?" Dracula asked, looking amused. Van Helsing scowled.

"I just want my memories back."

"You sure feelings aren't being rekindled?"

"Never! If it weren't for you Anna would still be alive!"

"You killed her."

"You sent the werewolf after me that bit me!"

"You were careless."

"You're evil…"

"So were you." Van Helsing stopped.

"No…I was the left hand of God…"

"And you hated it. I was your rebellion against God. Why else do you think you took an interest in someone who worshiped the devil?" Van Helsing sighed.

"Just…leave me alone…I need to sleep…"

"Fine by me."

* * *

Van Helsing woke up early the next morning. For a few minutes, everything was perfect. He was still content in the last seconds of sleep, and the world was perfect. No pain, no death, no Dracula.

"I know you're awake Gabriel." Van Helsing jolted, sitting bolt upright. Dracula was hovering over by the small window. It wasn't really a window, since they were underground. It was a tunnel with mirrors in the right places to show the scenery outside. "I haven't been out in the sun for so long…" he murmured. Van Helsing sighed, lying back down.

"Are you awake in there?" a voice called.

"Yes, I'm awake."

"Good, because we're going soon." And Van Helsing heard footsteps leading away from his door.

"Are we going by sea?" Dracula asked.

"You can't go." Van Helsing snapped, frowning.

"Oh, so you want me to stay here to be steaked through the heart? A _human _heart?" Van Helsing sighed wearily. He stood up, not saying a word, and left. Dracula took this as a signal to follow, smirking.

* * *

After another quick briefing from Carl – which proved useless since he had no idea how Van Helsing could get the portrait away from Dorian Gray – Van Helsing left the Order. He was to ride to the nearest port and meet a man called Krace, who had a ship bound for England. He looked back at Dracula as they exited the Order into the sun. The count closed his eyes, a genuine smile lighting up his face. Van Helsing blinked in shock, realizing the look made him quite attractive. He pushed these thoughts away fiercely.

"Sunlight…I only wish I could feel it."

"Dracula, how are you going to follow me to the port? You can't ride a horse like that." Dracula raised a brow.

"Just go. I can teleport to you once you are there." Van Helsing didn't question this. He needed some time away from the vampire before he lost his mind. He mounted the horse and sped off, eager to put some distance between himself and Dracula.

* * *

Review? Reviews make the world go round :P They also make me update faster… 


End file.
